Sin Decirte Adios
by 0Akardo0
Summary: Si yo supiera que voy a perderte, y apesar de ello siguiera contigo, ¿que haria? SaitoxLouise


Disclaimer: Bueno, en realidad lo spersonajes presentes en la sigueinte obra no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivos autores... excepto Gabrielle, ella si es mi invencion. La presente obra no genera remuneración alguna, más que su satisfacción.

**Sin decirte adiós**

Quizá fuese desde el principio, desde el momento en que llegaste a mí, que supe que algún día te perdería, por eso, trataba de todos los medios de no apegarme a ti, de no considerarte más que un perro, que había caído en mis manos para servirme.

Pero tu monocorde valentía, tu insaciable curiosidad por este mundo, tu extremo masoquismo hacia mi persona, impidió que lo lograra, la forma en que quebrantabas las reglas, por y para mí, para la pequeña e inútil de Louise. Si tan solo pudiese volver atrás y cambiarlo todo… a menudo tengo esa idea, ¿qué haría realmente?

Recuerdo tu cuerpo cálido durmiendo a mi lado, con ese olor a paja que no se pudo desprender ya de tu piel, tu pelo entre azul y negro que tendía a desordenarse al despertar; y mi mirada contemplándote hasta el momento en el que te despertabas y yo fingía dormir de nuevo para que no te dieras cuenta de que te observaba.

Tuve miedo, muchísimo miedo, mientras vivías, miedo a mi familia por tu condición, que se agravo cuando te nombraron chevaliere, cuando salías a las misiones, por eso urdí mi plan, quería algo duradero contigo, algo que no se pudiese romper, eras lindo, noble y fiel, tu corazón siempre fue sincero conmigo, y los múltiples sacrificios que llegaste a realizar, siempre me abrieron el pecho, por eso, una noche que volvías, desate despacio todo lo que sentía, desfogue mis labios contra los tuyos tantas veces que aun hoy recuerdo su delicado sabor, por alguna razón, tenias un sabor entre canela y vino tinto, y tu cuerpo entero desprendía el aroma húmedo del bosque.

Esa noche, no te deje dormir ni un instante, te reclame mío marcando mi nombre en cada fibra de tu ser, me robe tu voz al dejarte sin aliento, mordí tu piel marcando tu cuello, tu pecho, tus hombros, al día siguiente, tu cuerpo estaba marcado con mi nombre por todos lados y tu sonrisa lo delataba.

Lleve mi embarazo lo más en secreto que pude, y la última noche que nos vimos, repetí el acto de nuevo, llevándome tu aroma y tu voz, llevándome tus ojos entrecerrados mirando los míos, el calor de tu cuerpo quedo adherido desde entonces a mi piel; y entonces, estallo la guerra más rápida y cruenta que Tristanía había vivido. En una sola noche, la guerra se llevo a la mí querida hermana, la princesa, dejo viudo a Guiche y cobro la cordura de muchos de mis amigos al ver las masacres, fue rápido y brutal, igual que tu contraataque al enterarte de que iban tras nosotros.

Mi héroe, no el noble caído del cielo que ilustran los libros, con el rostro limpio y la sonrisa triunfal; tú eras mi verdadero héroe, el manchado de la sangre de los contrincantes apoyado en el mango de una magullada espada tras la cruenta batalla, la barba mal rasurada, la sudadera azul rasgada y manchada, tu poderosa sonrisa en los labios y para mi maldita suerte, en tu pecho una herida de muerte.

Ese día te perdí, bajo el amanecer del tercer mes de mi embarazo, no hubo una elfa con revolución de pechos, ni un encantamiento que fingiera el rictus del cuerpo al morir, oh no, todo fue tranquilo, el silencio reinaba sobre la ciudad luego de tu batalla, tus manos limpiadas a medias sobre tu pantalón siendo sostenidas por las mías, tus mejillas empapadas por mis lagrimas, tu sangre manando de un costado, lenta y ceremonialmente, quería gritarte que serias padre, que vivieras por nuestro amor, pero no había solución, dentro de mi pecho lo sabía, bese tus labios y para mi sorpresa me gusto el sabor de tu sangre, viva y cálida, hablaste para morir, solo eso

-Te amo Louise, lo hare siempre…

Tu voz se cortaba suavemente, juro que nunca ansié oírla más tiempo, acariciaste mi mejilla y supe que te irías en ese instante, quise que el mundo acabara junto contigo, pero tú, solo susurraste una única palabra a modo de despedida

-Gabrielle

Abrí mis ojos al verte partir con ese último suspiro, tan tranquilo y pacifico, tan delicado…

Llore, como toda viuda, como toda amante, como toda mujer cuya alma ha sido desgarrada y devorada por la oscuridad, y la única luz en ese infierno, en ese mes, fue tu voz, tu última palabra, su nombre; no eras tan ingenuo, sabias que serias padre y buscaste un nombre bello para nuestro vástago, y para mi fortuna, ella llego bien, porque fue una niña, muy al estilo de los Valliere dijeron mis padres, quienes solo pudieron aceptarte una vez que fuiste muerto.

Pero yo solo miraba en ella, tus ojos azules, tus labios afinados, la hiperactividad que tenias, el cabello fue mi herencia, y el carácter también, porque aun hoy, habiendo pasado la soledad de no tener padre, nuestra hija te ama con todo su ser… igual que yo lo he hecho siempre.

…

Un par de golpes interrumpió los pensamientos de una mujer que miraba un cuadro pintado, por la puerta entro una niña de quizás siete años, el cabello rosa un tanto oscurecido cayendo hasta los hombros despreocupadamente, cubierto por un sombrero pequeño a juego, los ojos grandes y cálidos color azul con un brillo intenso, una sonrisa desprovista de malicia y vestida con un vestido de tirantes blanco vaporoso adornado con flores; llevaba una canastilla bajo el brazo, sobresalía un poco el cuello de una botella de vino, y el aroma del contenido inundando despacio la habitación.

-Vamos mami

Su voz tranquila y clara, similar a la de un manantial; la mujer se irguió dejando ver a Louise Francoise, madurada por la edad, con el cabello largo como su hermana preferida, a pesar de la mirada seria que portaba. SU cuerpo crecido y estilizado, se quito la capa y la doblo con cuidado en el asiento y tomo la mano de su hija.

-Muy bien, vamos cariño

…

Avanzamos por los aposentos, a pesar de mi renuencia, había acabado como la gobernadora de Tristania, por ser la segunda heredera al trono después de Henrrieta, quede ligada al país, pero mi vida no lo conté por los años de paz que siguieron luego de tu partida.

...

El claro se abría despacio ante la vista, los arboles aunque frondosos y cargados de fruta dejaban pasar bien la luz del sol, y el suelo recién mojado por la lluvia desprendía un olor almizclado muy agradable, Loiuse y su hija se sentón en la manta y tras agradecer por la comida y por el día, tomaron un sorbo pequeño de vino paladeándolo y tomaron un bocadillo ligero de los panes que habían traído con ellas, la pequeña se sentó en el regazo de su madre y la abrazo cerrando los ojos, la mayor cerró los ojos con nostalgia, el aroma del bosque, el vino, el pan con el ligero rastro de canela, le trajeron miles de recuerdos, pero la imagen de su difunto esposo fue latente, sintió casi realmente su barba suavemente rasposa y su voz en sus oídos susurrando su nombre

Sigues aquí, algo irrompible, largo y duradero como lo había soñado… gracias Saito. Yo también…

-----------------------

Cualquier critica, saludo, lo que se desee, en reviews ^^


End file.
